


5 times Rex and Anakin kiss anywhere but the mouth and one time they do.

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin promises to protect Rex's heart, Armor Painting, Best Friends, Cute Kids, Friendship, Games, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keldabe Kiss, M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mandalorian armor, Mentioned CC-2224 | Cody, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Milk And Cookies, Minor Injuries, Rex becomes a true mandalorian, Rex promises to protect Anakin's heart, Rex takes care of Anakin skywalker, Sick Anakin Skywalker, Snacks & Snack Food, Young Anakin Skywalker, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Fives times Rex and Anakin kiss anywhere but the mouth and one time they do. But It's a modern au and they are best friends. Until they aren't.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Shmi Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. Knee kiss

Rex and Anakin were next-door neighbors. 

The two of them had grown up together and have known each other since they were babies. 

Right now the two six-year-olds were pretending to be like there favorite characters from a movie they both really like.

Anakin had a plastic blue lightsaber and was swinging it around the air pretending he was hitting droids. He was really into it and his mom had to tell him at one point to be careful.

Rex was shooting at the air and pretending they were droids. He was holding his beloved DC-17 blaster's his dad had gotten him for his birthday. The two of them were playing around and having fun. Both of them were very serious and when Anakin suddenly pointed at the air and said.

"There goes the sith. We have to stop them."

Both of them ran across the yard. The two of them ran around chasing after the sith lord, while battling droids made of air. 

The two of them kept ducking for cover or throwing themselves onto the ground because of a large explosion. But during it all They kept chasing after the sith lord. They were basically running circles around the whole yard. 

They were almost on top of the sith lord when Anakin's mom called them both in to eat a snack.

"You two come in and have a snack. I made cookies with milk."

Anakin turned off his lightsaber and pushed the top so he could hang it on his pants while Rex stored his two blaster's in his hoodie. That he stole from his older brother Cody. 

"Come on Rex let's go have a snack."

Rex smiled and let Anakin grab his hand and drag him inside.

When they got inside both of them sighed in relief. It had been a hot day and walking inside felt really nice.

Anakin's mom pointed at the table.

"Sit down boy's. I'm putting the cookies on a plate right now."

"Okay mom."

Anakin climbed into his seat and patted the space next to him.

"Come on Rex."

Rex quickly walked over and sat next to his best friend.

The two little kids started talking and waving there arms. While they waited for there Cookies and milk.

"Here you go boys."

Rex and Anakin looked at each other for a moment before digging in.

"Wow Ms. Skywalker these cookies are amazing."

"Thank you Rex, your always so polite."

Rex blushed at the compliment while Ms. Skywalker turned to Anakin.

"Anakin I want you to keep the house clean."

"Why?"

"Remember when I was telling you about a foreign exchange student coming here."

Anakin crinkled his nose trying to remember.

"Ani he's going to be here tomorrow and I want the house to be perfect."

"Okay mom, but what's his name."

" His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He will be staying with u for a few years."

Anakin's eyes sparkled.

"Is he my age."

Rex frowned at this. He and Anakin were best friends. He didn't want anyone taking his best friend away.

"No, he's the same age as Rex's older brother Cody."

Rex smiled and said.

"Cody's going to like that."

"That's good to hear. Now I'm going to do the dishes.

Anakin bumped Rex's shoulder.

"Rex I am never going to replace you for someone else. You are my best friend."

It was like Anakin had read his mind.

"Now, let's enjoy these delicious cookies."

Rex laughed, but he grabbed a cookie and started eating. 

Anakin's mom who was in the kitchen cleaning went to deal with Anakin's baby sister Ahsoka who was crying in her room.

"Ani I'm going to go see what's up with your sister. I don't want you to go outside while I'm not watching you."

"Okay mom."

Both Anakin and Rex watched as she left. They waited until they were sure she was gone before, Anakin got very serious. He turned to Rex and said.

"Okay, soldier now that we are alone we can discuss our battle plans. We have a big battle that is coming up and we need to prepare."

"Yes sir, General Skywalker. How will we get past the droids?"

I have come up with a plan that I think might work. It's risky but I know we can do it."

Rex moved so that his ear was next to Anakin's mouth. Anakin whispered the plan he had come up with.

"I like it. But I think there should be some improvements to the plan."

Rex started whispering his ideas.

"I like your ideas. Let's combine our plans."

Just then Anakin's mom got back.

"I see you two are done with your snacks."

"Yes mom."

"Put your plates and cups on the counter and then you two can play again.

The two hopped out of there chairs and put there plates and cups on the counter. Before they ran outside to play again.

They went over there battle plan one morw time. Making sure it was perfect. Soon they were preparing themselves for an epic battle. Anakin got out his lightsaber and turned it on while Rex got out his DC-17 blaster's.

"Are you ready Captain."

"Yes. Are you ready General.

"Yes."

after that, the two started counting down and ran out to stop the invisible droids from attacking.  
Anakin was slashing and running all over the place. Where Rex was taking cover behind a box and shooting at the droids.

"Behind you Anakin."

Anakin quickly turned around and sliced a droid in half.

"There gaining on us."

"I know but we have to push forward. We can do this captain."

Rex nodded his head in agreement.

"I will always be by your side."

Rex ran out of his cover and helped his General take out the remaining droids.

"We did it General."

"We still have a Sith to fight, captain."

"Where is it?"

Anakin and Rex are now back to back.

Then Anakin pointed into the air and said that there was a sith.  
Both of the boys ran after it, but while they were running Rex tripped and fell down on the sidewalk causing him to scrap his knee. Rex started to cry when he saw blood and Anakin looked at him with big eyes.

"Rex your bleeding, let me help you inside."

Anakin walked over to Rex.

"Let me help you."

Anakin wrapped his arm around Rex's shoulder's while Rex did the same. Once the two boys were steady they walked inside. 

"MOM REX FELL."

"Where was he hurt."

"Rex's knee is bleeding."

"Okay, well I have to feed your sister. How about you help him clean up his cut and put a band aid on it."

"Okay mom."

Anakin took Rex to the bathroom and sat him down on the side of the tub. Before getting a washcloth and bandaid. Anakin wet the washcloth and walked over to rex.

He kneeled down and gently dabbed Rex's knee making sure to clean it while Rex occasionally hissed in pain. Anakin would give him an apologetic look but continue on. Once that was done Anakin placed a bandaid on Rex's knee and looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Rex, whenever I get, hurt my mom always kisses it better, and since you are my best friend and I don't want you to hurt anymore. That's why I'm going to kiss it better." 

Then Anakin kissed Rex's Knee and looked up at him before saying.

"All better. "

Then Anakin reached up and wiped the tears off Rex's face while talking.

"Now Rex lets play inside for the rest of today. That way you don't get hurt again. If you want to?"

"Okay I like that idea. How about we go play with your toys?"

"Okay."

Anakin stood up and then gave Rex his hand to help stand up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Anakin grabbed Rex's hand. While Rex gave him a questioning look.

"It's so you don't fall. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Thanks Anakin and I don't want to see you hurt either."

"Then let's promise never to hurt each other and to always protect each other."

"I promise you Anakin that I will never hurt you and that I will always protect you.

"I promise you Rex that I will never hurt you and always protect you."

They both smiled at each other, happy to keep the other safe before walking to Anakin's room and playing together.


	2. Hand kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's an unwilling princess while Rex is an unwilling knight in shining armor. Artoo's a dragon and Padme is pushy.

"That's not right do it again."

Both Rex and Anakin groan. Rex leans over and whisper's into his ear.

"Why does your cousin have to come?"

He just shrugged his shoulders sadly.

His cousin Padme had come to visit and had brought the video recorder she had just gotten for her birthday. His cousin was really excited to start filming. So excited that she didn't even try and find people who ACTUALLY WANTED TO BE IN HER MOVIE! Instead she had forced them to star in her movie.

He huffed out of all the things she couldn't picked. Why in the world did she pick a princess movie. But sadly that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that he had to dress as a princess. She forced him to put on a really pink fluffy dress and smothered his face in makeup. He looks like a clown in all this makeup. She had also done his hair which hurt a lot because he never brushed. But that wasn't the point. The point was that he looked like a princess while Rex got to wear armor and be a knight. He wanted to be a knight that would be so wizard. But instead he was stuck as a princess.

He sighed in defeat and looked around. While thinking about the movie he was forced to be in. The movie was supposed to start out with Rex. Trying to battle a dragon, who was just Anakin's dog R2-D2. He looked over at his dog and laughed he looked so stupid in his costume and from how his dog was acting he wasn't happy to be in the costume and kept trying to chew it off. Which just annoyed Padme who had to keep stopping Artoo from ripping it to pieces. 

When Padme finally stopped Artoo he looked at him. He looked back at his dog thinking the same thing. They both didn't like there costume. Although he didn't feel better knowing Artoo was just as miserable.

When Padme dragged him out if his hiding spot Rex took one look at him and laughed. He fell to the floor laughing and had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Padme went over to him and told him to stop laughing while he looked away pouting.

Eventually, they were able to start filming. Padme kept getting annoyed because they were messing up and under her breath she would call them stupid boy's who didn't know how to act if there lives depended on it.

They had both ignored her and just rolled there eyes. Sometimes Padme can just be too Padme. 

Padme noticed them looking at each other and had clapped her hands.

"Okay, for this next scene. Rex will be battling the dragon."

They all looked down at Artoo who had the fake tail in his mouth and was chewing on it. When the dog noticed Padme was staring at him he dropped the tail and whined.

Padme glared at his dog before shouting out.

"Places everyone, get in your places."

They had quickly gotten into there places trying to save themselves from her wrath. Padme looked pleased and had called action.

The moment she said it, Rex started battling the dragon and it was pretty funny. Rex had his fake sword out and was trying to hit Artoo. While Artoo was just happily wagging his tail. Artoo barked and Rex had to pretend he was running away from a giant dragon. Artoo had then happily ran after him and Rex had to pretend fight his dog.

It was so funny that he couldn't stop laughing in the background despite Padme glaring at him to stop. But he wasn't the only one Rex was also having a really hard time fighting the dragon because he kept laughing. One time when he was hitting Artoo with a sword his dog had just walked away. Padme had been really mad after that had happened and had complained to him about his dog not behaving.

It didn't help that Artoo was a tiny little dog that Rex could easily pick up. Artoo was very small and light. He also looked really stupid in his dragon costume.

Padme who kept having to restart was getting mad at them and wanted Rex to stop laughing at R2-D2. When Rex couldn't she looked over at him and smirked. 

"It's your turn Anakin."

Anakin looked at Padme thinking about his chances of escape but Padme blocked him making sure he didn't run. She then grabbed him and forced him to sit in the chair. He was bright red and didn't like, being forced to play a princess but Padme just walked over and put a crown on his head ignoring him.

"Alright, Anakin I want you to act like a princess. Right now the evil dragon has you captured and locked away in your castle. They both looked at R2-D2 when she said this and watched him rolling on the group in front of Rex. He looked adorable and when he thought about his dog being a dragon and burst out laughing. He couldn't stop laughing even when Padme would tell him to take this seriously.

When he was done laughing Padme took a video of Anakin saying his lines before turning back to Rex. 

"Alright, Rex now attack the dragon and save the princess."

Rex started pretending to fight the dragon while Anakin randomly cried for help and talked about how scary the ferocious dragon was. He had to bite his tongue trying not to laugh.

"Oh, help me. Help me. The dragon is so scary."

"I'll save you princess."

"Oh, thank you my knight in shining armor."

Rex kept fighting the dragon while Anakin screamed and cried for help.

When they finally, got to the final scene he wanted nothing but to get it over with. Padme calls them over and tells them the scene.

"The scene starts like this. Rex meets the princess and they fall in love at first sight. Know let's start this scene. Padme has Rex run over to him and Padme had Rex stop in front of him before. The two of them looked into each other's eyes and instantly fall in love. Then Rex was supposed to get down on one knee and bow his head while he was supposed to come over and thank him before Rex kisses his hand and then the movie was supposed to end.

They were able to get through that part pretty quickly and it wasn't long before Rex was kneeling in front of him and he put his hand out and rex kissed it. Both of them were embarrassed and blushing. It was so stupid and they looked dumb. But they were also relieved that it was all over.

It was even better when Padme had to leave right after they finished and couldn't bother them anymore. He was itching bro get out if this stupid dress. But he couldn't get out on his own. He grabs Rex's hand and leads him to his room where he had Rex help him get out of his princess dress. Rex quickly helps him get out and helps him wash his face. While Rex is helping him he starts talking.

"You know you make a pretty good princess."

He feels himself blushing and wonder's when it got so hot. Before looking over at Rex who was getting out of his knight costume.

"You make a really good knight too. I love how you protected me from the ferocious dragon."

The two smiled at each other and laughed thinking about R2-D2 before Rex looked over at Anakin.

"You know, I will always protect you right. You are my best friend and I promise that I will always protect you."

"Thanks, Rex and I promise to always protect you."

They finished getting out of there costumes and went to get a snack.


	3. Keldabe kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is becoming a true mandalorian and let's Anakin protect his heart.

Rex had just turned 13 and was getting ready to become a true mandalorian. In his culture thirteen is the age where you become a true mandalorian and it's also the age where you get armor. Rex's ancestors used to wear it all the time but modern-day Mandalorians only wear it on special occasions such as today.

Rex was really nervous and couldn't wait he had been dreaming of this day forever but was nervous because everyone was going to be watching him. Luckily he wasn't going to be alone because he had his best friend Anakin who was there to support him.

Rex was so glad that Anakin was here because just his presence was already starting to ease Rex's nerves. Anakin started asking him questions about his armor and what it meant. Anakin had always been curious about the world and was happy to learn about Rex's culture. Rex who was happy to answer any questions he may have even started teaching Anakin mando'a 

It didn't take long before the ceremony started and Rex nervously walked to the front of the room and began giving his oath while looking out into the crowd. Everyone was wearing armor except for Anakin and his family who were not Mandalorian so it was easy for rex to find his friend. After that Rex picked out the paint for his armor which was going to be blue.

After that rex picked a small group of close family and friends to help paint his armor. Each person was given a piece of armor that they were supposed to paint the outside and on the inside they were supposed to write a special message for the person wearing the armor. 

The person who was suppost to wear the armor painted there helmet and then the person who was closest to the wearer was given the honor of painting the chest piece because it protected the heart. Rex picked Anakin to paint his chest piece and blushed at the thought of Anakin having his heart, because in a way that's what it symbolised. He didn't know where the thought came from but shook it away and focused on painting his helmet.

Everyone quietly painted his armor before waiting for it to dry. After a while it was finally dry and he finally put on his armor. Everyone cheered and he smiled. He was finally a true mandalorian. After that people started going up to congratulate him. He smiled and thanked them while Anakin stood off to his side watching. After everyone was done Anakin grabbed Rex's hand and lead him outside.

The two boys stood out there watching the sunset before Anakin started talking.

"Your father told me what painting your chest plate meant in your culture."

Rex looked over to see Anakins face trying to gauge his reaction.

"He did?"

Anakin looked at him before continuing.

"Why did you give me your heart?"

He sucked in his breath at Anakin's word's because he was right. He had given Anakin his heart and he didn't regret it. He turned to Anakin and looked into his beautiful blue eyes before saying.

"Because there is no one I trust with my heart more then you."

He then walked closer. 

Anakin blushed before frowning.

"But what if I can't protect your heart?"

He smiled before leaning in so that there foreheads were pressed together in a Keldabe kiss.

"Then I guess you will have to pick up the pieces."

Anakin stared into his eyes with tears in his eyes.

"I promise to always protect your heart and If it breaks, I will be there to pick up the pieces."

The two boys stood there foreheads pressed together staring into each others eyes while the sunset in the background.

"Anakin, I promise to always protect your heart. Just like you will protect mine."

"And if my heart breaks?"

"I will pick up the pieces."

"What if both of our hearts break?"

"Then we will fix them together."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

They smiled. Anakin had tears running down his face. He lightly brushed away his tears.

"I will always be with you."

"And I will always be with you."

They pulled away but continued to hold hands while smiling like idiots.

"Come on Anakin, let's go inside."

"Okay."


	4. Forehead kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is sick and Rex takes care of him.

He grabbed all of his study material and walked over to his best friend's house and secret crush. It was the end of there Junior year and both boys needed to study for there exams. Anakin was really nervous and had asked if they could study together. They would have invited there older brothers Cody and Obi-Wan to join them but, both boys were looking at collages with there parents. The collage event they went to was all weekend long so both he and Anakin were left alone all weekend.

They had decided to start Friday night so they had all weekend to study together without being disturbed.

They lived across the street from each other, so he just grabbed his stuff and walked over. When he reached Anakin's house he pulled out the house key he was given and walked in. The first thing he noticed was how quiet the house was. Which caused him to get nervous. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He looked around before calling Anakin's name.

He didn't hear anything for a moment until he heard a pathetic cough coming from the couch.

"Anakin is that you?"

He slowly walked over to the couch before peering around to see Anakin laying on the couch. He was curled up in a blanket and shivering.

"Hey Anakin whats wrong?"

"I don't feel well."

He walked around the couch and felt Anakin's forehead. He felt Anakin lean into his touch. But he frowned when he noticed Anakin felt really warm.

He wasn't sure what to do. But he remembered how his Dad took care of him when he was sick.

He got up and walked to the medicine cabinet. He knew Anakins house like the back of his hand and easily found the medicine cabinet.

He rummaged through it before grabbing a thermometer and walked back over to the couch.

He put the thermometer in Anakin's mouth and waited for results.

"Sure enough Anakin had a fever."

He got up again and walked back to the medicine cabinet and looked around for medicine to help his fever.

When he found it he gave Anakin the medicine along with a glass of water.

After that he went and got a wet towl and put it on Anakin's face.

"C-cold."

"I know Cyare but, it should bring your fever down."

He blushed after realizing he had just called Anakin a mando'a endearment. Luckily Anakin was pretty out of it and probably didn't realize what he said.

Later that night he awoke up to Anakin who was coughing and crying out. He was worried when he found Anakin crying with clothes soaked in sweat and his breathing coming out in raspy pants.

He checked Anakin's temperature and to his dismay he saw that it had risen.

He didn't know what to do and had to look up what to do. He quickly searched googile and came up with giving him an ice bath. He knew Anakin would hate it but he needed to bring his temperature down.

He quickly walked to the bathroom and started drawing a cold bath before going to get ice. When he returned Anakin was really burning up. He looked way worse then he did before.

He gently picked Anakin up and carried him to the bathroom. Anakin groaned and unconsciously nuzzled into his neck. He tightened his grip and held him close.

When he reached the bathroom he gently lowered Anakin into the tub, clothes and all. The moment Anakin was in the tub his eye's flew over and he started gasping before grabbing the sleeve of Rex's shirt.

"C-c-o-old."

"I know Anakin. I know but, I need to bring your fever down."

Anakin sat in the bathtub shivering while Rex sat on the edge of the tub leaning toward the water. watching Anakin and feeling unsure of what to do next. He bit his lip trying to think of what to do and was so lost in thought he didn't feel Anakin grab his arm.

Rex was balancing on the edge of the tub and lost his balance when Anakin grabbed him. He yelped in suprise before falling into the cold water.

He gasped as the cold water hit his skin and flailed his arms for a moment. Before adjusting to the cold and pressing his back to the other side of the tub.

Anakin looked at him for a long moment squinting and staring like he was a puzzle. Before crawling into his lap and pressing his head against Rex's chest before letting there legs tangle.

He stared at Anakin in suprise before wrapping his arms around Anakin to, make sure he didn't drown.

They stayed like that for a while before Anakin started to fall asleep. He shaked Anakin awake not wanting him to fall asleep in the tub. Anakin sleepily opened his eyes before shutting them again. He quickly helped Anakin get out of the tub.

Before grabbing towels for the both of them and wrapping himself and Anakin in a towel.

The moment he picked Anakin up he waisted no time cuddling close to him. while he picked him up and carried him to his room. 

"Were going to need a new change of clothes Anakin."

Anakin said nothing and only cuddled closer. He sighed and sat Anakin on a chair while he looked through Anakin's drawers. He picked out two pairs of pj's and walked back over to Anakin.

"Anakin I need you to put this on."

Anakin tried to stand. But his legs were shaking and he felt sick.

"It's okay, let me help you."

He helped Anakin get out of his wet clothes and into his PJ's. Before picking him up and wrapping him in warm blankets to stop the shivering. Before gently setting him on the bed and making sure he was comfortable.

After that was done he changed into one of Anakin's PJ's and smiled to himself because it smelled like Anakin. Then he walked out of the door. He didn't want to leave Anakin but he needed to sleep and he didn't want to bother him. He took about two steps out the door when he heard a noise coming from Anakin's room.

He turned around and saw Anakin sitting up on his bed. His face was flushed red and one of his hands was outreached.

"S-stay."

He walked back inside but he was conflicted. He wasn't sure if he could handle sleeping in the same bed as his crush but when he thought about leaving Anakin alone by himself again. He knew that their was no way he could leave him alone. With that thought in mind he walked up to Anakin and lightly pushed him down. Anakin who had been watching in silence smiled happily when he saw Rex reach the bed. He allowed Rex to push him down before grabbing his arm and dragging him into the bed.

Rex laid down but he put a small distance between the Anakin frowned at this and moved himself until he had half his body on Rex. Then he snuggled up to Rex's chest and sighed in happiness.

He looked down suprised to see Anakin curled up to his chest and smiled trying not to cook. Anakin was so adorable and as he watched Anakin drift off to sleep. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

He stayed awake for a little longer until he could hear Anakin's breath even out. Rex then kissed his forehead and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Cheek kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin kisses Rex on the cheek.

They are seventeen years old and getting ready for the biggest game, of the year. There both really nervous and he's shaking in fear. 

He's terrified that he's going to let the whole team down. Rex is at his house right now getting ready for the soccer game and keeping him out of his head.

"Here Rex, I put ice in your water bottle."

"Thanks Anakin."

They continue getting ready while he sneaks glances at Rex.

"Are you nervous for the game?"

"A little."

He looks at Rex and could see that Rex was biting his lip.

"What's wrong Rex?"

Rex looked startled for a moment before looking up at Anakin.

"It's just that, what if I mess up? I don't want to let the team down."

He walked over and realized he wasn't the only one. He wrapped his arms around Rex while whispering in his ear.

"I believe in you Rex."

Rex was bright red.

"Thanks Anakin and I believe in you."

He blushes while looking away. He can feel his entire face is on fire.

Rex's arms held him tighter.

While they were hugging Anakin's mom called from the hallway.

"Boys, it's time to go."

They pull away but, he holds Rex's hand for a minute while saying.

"Let's do this."

They walk out of his house and got into Rex's car.

While they were driving Anakin turned on the radio to distract them, from the upcoming game.

After a while Anakin's nerves got the better of him and he started tapping. When that wasn't working he started humming. After that he started to sing and Rex couldn't help but glance at him with an adoring look.

His best friend and secret crush was adorable and Rex couldn't imagine his life without Anakin in it.

Anakin kept singing and he decided to join in.

The two started singing like they were the only people in the world.

After that the car ride went by in no time and they both had smiles on there faces, when they left the car.

They walked over to there team who were gathered around the coach

The coach started talking about there game plan and giving them words of inspiration.

By the end of his speech everyone huddled up and started to cheer. When they were done every one was ready to play.

Rex looked over and saw a fierce smile on Anakin's face. They were going against the Sith and after seeing Anakin's expression he almost felt sorry for them.

Everyone got out onto the field and the game started. It was a hard game and the Sith were winning.

They almost lost but, at the second half Anakin changed the game plan and they started scoring. But it was Rex and Anakin's signature move that scored the winning point.

The crowd went wild and the team started cheering.

Anakin ran over to him and he picked him up and twirled him around in a moment of excitement. When he set Anakin down Anakin had a large grin on his face and kissed him on the cheek.

They both blushed when Anakin kissed him, but before they could do anything about it. There team came over excited and cheering while carrying them around.

Anakin smiled as he was lifted into the air again and saw Rex lifted into the air as well. Rex lost his balance for a moment and he grabbed his hand to help him stay balanced.

While they were being carried around he held Rex's hand and Rex held back equally strong. 

When they were finally let down. He wrapped his arms around Rex and hugged him.

Rex held him and the two stood there before he pulled away.

"Let's go get something to eat."

"Yeah, okay."

He held Rex's hand and the two walked back to the car.

"I'm so happy we won."

"Me too."

Rex looked at Anakin's smiling face and felt his face heat up.

Rex and Anakin got into the car and Anakin turned on the radio.

When the radio turned on, Anakin smiled brightly and looked over at Rex while saying.

"That's our song."

"He couldn't help, but smile."

"I know Anakin."

He smiled at Rex feeling shy when he admitted.

"This is my favorite song."

Rex looked at him curiously.

"Why's that?"

Anakin looked at him like he was crazy.

"Because it's are song."

"But why does that make it your favorite."

Anakin turned away and looked out the window, but Rex could see a soft smile on Anakin's face through the reflective glass.

Anakin spoke softly and if Rex wasn't paying attention he wouldn't have heard it.

"I like anything that has to do with you."

He felt his face heat up and was about to say something when Anakin turned to him with wide eyes.

"I-I mean of course I like anything with my best friend. You are the most important person in my life."

Rex looked at Anakin and smiled softly.

"Yeah, you are the most important person in my life as well."

Anakin looked at him with a look Rex couldn't figure out.

"I mean of course you are my best friend."

He didn't notice the look Anakin gave him when he said friend.

After Rex said that there was a tense and awkward silence but Anakin broke it by saying.

"Let's go get something to eat."

"Yeah, right of course."

He pulled out of the parking lot and they made there way to burger the hutt.

After a long silence Anakin spoke up. 

"Where are we going?"

"Burger the hutt."

"Okay, but let's go through the drive thru."

"Sure."

After that Anakin started singing and even dancing in his seat.

He would occasionally watch him out of the corner of his eye. As long as Anakin was in his life he felt complete.

Anakin eventually looked over at him with a big smile.

"Come on, Rex join in".

He gave a long suffering sigh, but he had a big smile on his face.

The two started singing in the car the rest of the way to burger the hutt.

Rex ordered there food. Before Anakin invited him over, to his house.

"I would love to."

When they got there. Anakin waved hello to his mom and little sister before dragging him into his room.

Anakin closed the door and was about to sit on his bed when he stopped him.

"Don't."

Anakin looked confused.

"Rex?"

Don't sit on your bed, when your all sweaty and covered in grass stains.

Anakin looked down and winced before looking up.

"We both look like a mess, so let's take a shower and change. But we have to hurry before the food gets cold."

"Okay, so do you want to go first or should I."

Anakin just waved his hand.

"Let's just take a shower together, like when we were little.

"ANAKIN!"

"Yes?"

He was bright red.

"We can't just shower together."

Anakin looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because."

If he was being honest. He really wanted to shower with Anakin, but he was afraid of getting an erection.

"Come on Rex it's fine."

Anakin took of his shirt and was about to take off his shorts when he saw that Rex was just standing there.

"Come on Rex, don't make me help you."

He blushed while quickly turning away and biting his lip. He did not want Anakin to know how hot that idea was.

He quickly took off shirt and tried to take off his shorts, but he was having problems.

Anakin walked over and helped him. They both blushed and he willed away his reaction because Anakin was on his knees. Right in front of him and looked beautiful.

"A-Anakin, can you get up now."

Anakin stood up while blushing.

They finished getting undressed and Rex tried to keep his eyes on, Anakin's face.

Anakin grabbed his hand and lead them to the shower.

"Get in."

He got into the shower while Anakin turned on the water and got inside.

"Can I help you wash your hair?"

Rex was surprised by the request, but he nodded.

Anakin happily started to wash his hair and he smiled.

It felt really nice and he could feel himself relax under Anakin's touch.

He closed his eye's and concentrated on how Anakin's fingers felt in his hair. Anakin gently rinsed his hair and started washing his back making sure to massage his tense muscles.

After Anakin was done he, wanted to return the favor.

Anakin turned around and he happily, started to wash Anakin's hair.

His hair was so soft and he loved to touch it.

He made sure to give Anakin the same treatment. As he was given. He could feel Anakin relaxing under his touch.

It was nice and peaceful he wanted to stay like that forever. Washing Anakin's beautiful back and turning him soft and pliant. Against his touch. 

Sadly they got out and helped each other towel off, before getting dressed.

Anakin gave him some of the clothes he left at his house.

Anakin also gave him his food and the two boys sat on the bed eating and laughing together. When they were done Anakin laid down.

"I'm so full."

He looked down at Anakin and smiled.

"Me too."

Anakin patted the spot next to him.

"Lay down Rex."

He laid down and Anakin moved closer. He instinctively wrapped, his arms around Anakin. All around him he could smell Anakin and it was heaven.

At the moment all he could think about how lucky he was. He had his beautiful and secret crush wrapped in his arms.

He pulled Anakin closer and spooned him, while rubbing Anakin's side and feeling him fall asleep.


	6. Kiss on the lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Rex finally kiss.

High school was almost over. They were seventeen years old almost eighteen. In a few weeks they are going off to college.

Luckily they had decided to apply for the same collages. He could still remember the fear of waiting to see, if they got accepted and then joy of knowing they both got accepted.

The only thing that was left to do was finally confess there feelings. For so long they had tried to hide it or ignore how they felt, but it couldn't continue.

Tonight was prom and he was getting ready for the dance. He had decided to wear a blue dress that went with his eyes. He pulled on slightly darker blue heels. His cousin Padme excitedly did his makeup. With help from his sister.

They worked hard to make, him look beautiful. He smiled in the mirror while examining himself. He felt really happy and his dress was beautiful.

"You look beautiful."

"Yeah, we did a really good job."

Ahsoka and Padme had him spin and looked him over.

When they finally gave there approval he heard the sound of a car door closing. He blushed while saying.

"My ride is here."

He rushed down the stairs, while feeling his dress billow around him. He was almost at the door when he was intercepted by his mother.

She smiled with tears in her eyes and said.

"Oh my Ani. You look beautiful."

He smiled while saying.

"Thank you mom."

His mother brought out her camera and he groaned.

"Me and Jango just want a couple of pictures. We want to remember this moment forever."

They heard a knock on the door and his mother smiled brightly and rushed over.

She quickly opened the door before hugging Rex and saying.

"You look so handsome."

Rex blushed while saying.

"Thank you Shmi."

His mother laughed and pulled him into another hug.

"I want some pictures. Come inside Rex."

Rex walked inside and walked over to him. He held out a corsage and put it around his wrist. He blushed while pinning a flower on to Rex's suit.

His suit was the same color as his dress and looked amazing on Rex. It defined his body perfectly and made Rex look like a god.

They held each other's hands while looking each other over. Shmi interrupted them by saying. 

"Come here boys. I want to take pictures."

His mother pointed at a spot and they, walked over. While his mom started taking a bunch of photos. She had them perform different poses. While talking about how good they looked together.

When she was finally done they both, sighed in relief.

His mother smirked and hugged them again saying.

"Have fun you two."

"Okay, bye mom."

They left the house and got inside of Rex's truck.

They sat there for a moment before Rex turned to him and said.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Me too, but you look amazing Ani."

"Thank you Rex. You look amazing as well."

Rex started the car and they drove in silence. He decided to turn on the radio in hopes of shaking off his nerves. They listened the the music while bobbing there heads. Rex tapped his hand to the beat, while concentrating on the road. He side eyed him while saying.

"What song is that?"

He looked at the radio while saying.

"I have no idea, but it's really good."

"Yeah."

They started humming the song. While still feeling nervous. That was before Rex started singing and they smiled at each other. 

What ever nerves they had, slowly melted away. They were going to prom, but they were also going with the person they secretly loved.

When they parked the car. Rex walked over and helped him, get out of the car.

"You didn't have to do that."

Rex shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but Cody said that I should."

"Did he give you the book?"

Rex looked over at him with a soft smile.

"The one on relationship advise."

He nodded his head.

"Obi-Wan gave me the same book."

Rex rolled his eyes at his brothers antics and said.

"Yeah, there not as funny, as they think they are."

"Definitely."

They both laughed while entering the building. It was decorated for prom and looked amazing. They could see a bunch of people inside dancing and hanging out. The music was loud and everyone was smiling and having fun.

Rex held out his hand and said.

"Would you like to dance, with me?"

"I would love to."

They walked onto the dance floor holding hands and laughing. They felt the rhythm of the music and danced together. Rex held his hand and he twirled.

They continued dancing for a long time before Rex, pointed at a table saying.

"I'm going to get some punch. Do you want some?"

"I'm fine."

Rex kissed his hand. Which caused him to blush.

"Alright then. I will be right back."

He watched Rex walk away. Before feeling uncomfortable. He walked over to a bench and sat down. While looking at his phone. He was busy playing a round of candy crush when he heard someone next to him say.

"What's a pretty thing like you, sitting all alone."

He looked up and saw Tofen Vane staring down at him.

He looked up at him feeling confused and said.

"What?"

Tofen smirked and said.

"I expected Rex to be here with you, but I don't see him anywhere. Did he leave?"

He felt his shoulders tense and he looked defensive.

"No, he's just getting some punch."

Tofen laughed.

"I've been watching you for a while and he's been gone, for a very long time."

He felt himself getting angry and he snapped at him saying.

"So, there's probably a long line or something."

Tofen smiled and said.

"Do you want to dance? While you wait for Rex to return."

He looked at the hand that was outstretched toward him. Tofen was rich and very popular at his school. Anyone could have him, but for some reason he was obsessed with him.

Ever since he met Tofen in middle school the man had been trying to get with him. Even though he was clearly uninterested.

He smacked Tofens hand away and said.

"No I don't want to dance."

He crossed his arms and Tofen chuckled.

"That's alright were going to dance later anyway."

He looked at him feeling nervous and confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"One of my friends is on the student council. He told me who, won prom king and queen and it's us."

He glared and snapped out.

"Okay, so."

"Oh nothing. I just can't wait to dance together."

Tofen reached out and brushed a curl out of his face.

He wanted to rip off his arm. Suddenly Tofen pulled back, but he was still smirking.

"Looks like Rex is coming back. I will see you later."

He watched him leave while frowning and crossing his arms.

Rex walked over with a cup of punch and said.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know Tofen is being weird."

Rex drinks some punch while saying.

"Sorry I took so long. The line took forever."

He smiled and held Rex's hand.

"I could see that."

Rex smiled and held his hand.

"Do you want to dance again?"

He stood up and said.

"I would love to."

They walked back out to the dance floor and started dancing together.

They were laughing and Rex was spinning him around when the song ended and someone started talking.

"It's time to announce prom king and queen."

Everyone clapped.

The announcer looked over the crowd while saying.

Drum roll please.

Everyone stomped there feet. While the announcer opened and envelope and read. What was inside.

"Our king of prom is Tofen Vane."

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Everyone drum roll.

He could hear feet hitting the ground and instantly became nervous.

"Our queen of prom is Anakin Skywalker."

He looked at Rex who had a deflated look, but was trying to hide it.

"I'm not going."

Rex looked at him in surprise. While brushing a curl out of his face.

"Anakin your so amazing and special. I don't want you to miss out. You deserve being the queen of prom."

He was bright red and he looked away feeling embarrassed. Rex held his chin and said.

"Anakin Skywalker I have loved you since we were little kids."

He smiled and ignored everyone around him. He whispered out.

"I love you too."

Rex reached out and pulled him close before kissing him. He happily kissed back. People cheered and a few whistled.

When they pulled back. Rex leaned in and pressed there forehead's together.

The announcer sounded surprised and said.

"It looks like our queen has found a new king."

People cheered and the DJ turned on a slow song.

The announcer looked around and said.

"Enjoy the rest of prom everyone."

He felt Rex wrap his arms around his waist and he held his shoulders. They rocked back and forth to the movement. He layed his head against his chest and smiled.

He had finally kissed his crush.


End file.
